There are many panel-like devices containing computing units. There are also many examples of computing unit panels being mounted to support structures on bags, vests, shirts or other wearable structures for mobile use. Electrical connections between computing unit panels mounted to the inside a bag and input/output devices mounted to the outside the bag are also common.
The computing unit panel described in this application is specialized to fit, align and support the component arrangement of the bag computer. These components may include, in addition to the computing unit panel, the bag, display panel and manual character input device (MCID) and these match each other physically and electrically. The components, themselves, have special features distinguishing them from other inventions. These features may include, for example, the position of the display panel on the bag, the edge attachment means of the display panel to the bag, the positioning of the MCID on the bag, the use of the cover flap for MCID mounting, etc. The computing unit panel must fit these other components as well as provide a rigid panel of appropriate size so the bag front can accept the display panel for storage.
The computing unit panel is a component of the bag computer described in application Ser. No. 11/796,920. Other applications dealing with the bag computer and its components include: Ser. Nos. 12/454,327, 12/387,594, 12/384,952, 11/799,011, 12/004,637, 12/216,650 and 12/216,651.